Dedication
by ricflair
Summary: Sometimes getting what you want just takes time and effort. Spence was the right person for that. M for Smut, smut, smut, at least in the first chapter. Spenna in first chapter, then buildup towards Sparia. Maybe more Spenna later/inbetween. Will be several chapters of different lenghts. Read A/N in Chapter 1 for more info! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: While this starts as Spenna story, it will change to Sparia later. The "smuttyness" will most likely be tuned down quite a bit. I figure it's something linked to Spenna. I don't know what it is about those two that gets people to write such things about them, but I'm definitely one of them. **

**Litte edit, because I forgot: The Story is mostly AU. Jenna isn't going to lose her sight (again). Spoby and Shana never happened in this story and Spenna kinda filled the empty spot. At least...in a way. The Liars do not know that Ezra is A yet. If I had to pick a rough spot on the "official" time line, I'd say around the beginning of season 4A.**

**Have fun. Any reviews most welcome, but please keep in mind that I'm both a first-time writer _and _a non-native speaker. ;-)**

* * *

><p>It's Friday night and she pushes me against my bedroom wall and leans in close, looking straight at me.<p>

"So whatsit gonna be, princess? You feeling lucky tonight?"

It had been weeks. Almost four weeks. Three weeks, 5 days, 11 hours. I still don't know why she didn't show up that long.

"Just shut up and do it. God, every time we do this it's the same. You're such a slut!"

She is. She smiles. I hate it when she smiles. She has that deadly erotic, yet frightening smile. It always reminds me of something that I cannot place my finger on.

"If I'm a slut, then what does that make you? Hm?"

Fuck. She had me.

"Just look at you, in your fancy ivory satin dress and Manolo Blahnik heels. Just begging me to have my way with you. You want me to, don't you?"

Her fingers touch my thigh. I jump a bit, just enough to notice. She just keeps on smiling, fingers tracing upward, right under my dress. I know she'd hold what she'd find there against me, regardless of what I'd say. Turns out her smile wasn't at its fullest yet. I was right.

"And just what would a princess like you be doing wearing stockings…"

Her fingers move a bit higher.

"…_and_ a garter belt? This is new. So telling you what I like last time _didn't_ go to waste, hm?"

I refuse to answer and make the mistake of looking into her eyes. Her _deep _green eyes. My usual mistake.

She leans in and we kiss. Hard. She pushes against me, me still against the wall, her fingertips gently brushing over the lace tops of my stockings, running little circles there. She knows exactly where my sweet spots are.

I wrap the leg she's caressing around her body, never opening my eyes and just moan when she breaks the kiss, tracing smaller ones down my neck to my collar bone.

Fingers tracing upwards, past the lacy stocking tops, up along my garter straps. I sigh and shiver when her elegantly manicured fingertips stroke my inner thighs, brushing all along my most intimate places. Her fingers sneaking around the edge of my 100$ silk and lace thong, hoping she won't rip it.

Fuck. I wouldn't even give a damn right this instant if she would just rip it off in one fast movement.

She slides two of her fingers into me without any sort of resistance. For a split-second I'm surprised to find out just how wet she had gotten me already, then I can't focus anymore while she brings me right over the edge in no time, just stroking the right spot inside of me.

I come and she holds me upright while I recover, first bringing up her wet fingers and slowly licking them clean while keeping those gorgeous eyes on mine, then gently frenching me, letting me taste myself in her mouth.

I'm ready for payback and I see her smiling.

She knows I'm ready. That's why she does it. She knows that deep down, I'm just as dirty as she is.

"Come on princess, is that all you've got? I tease you a bit and you melt in my hand?" she chuckles.

I growl, moving my hands from grabbing her ass – that tight little, sexy ass that I love so much –through her dark blue plaid mini skirt, to _under_ said mini skirt.  
>Slender fingers hook under her thong and pull it down. Red lace, I should have known. She knows I love this set of lingerie of hers.<p>

I have her step out of it and slide my hands up her legs again. We hungrily kiss for a minute or two while I caress her ass, feeling her break out in goose bumps, slowly bringing one of my hands around, having one finger tracing her from the back to the front. She sighs in arousal. That smile again. What is it now?

I stop, confused for a second, when my index finger touches something hard and cold.

"You got pierced?" I ask her, my face showing confusion. "When did that happen?"

"Remember last time, when I said I had to get going, right in the middle, because I had something planned? And you were really, _really_ frustrated?" She laughs. "That's when. Takes a few weeks to heal."

So that's why.

"Slut."

She leans in and whispers

"Admit it. You. Love. It."

I kiss her, biting her lower lip.

"Doesn't make you any less of a slut."

"You're just jealous." She says between kisses, almost giggling a bit.

"Why would I be jealous?"

She suddenly grabs my head with one hand, my ass with her other, kisses me long and deep while I play with that new toy between her legs. I can't keep my fingers off it.

"Why? Because you totally want something as naughty as that, but you're too scared to get one yourself. Scared of what the others would think of you when they found out."

She knows me. Doesn't mean I'll admit it.

"Shut up."

I slide one finger into her, gently massaging her special spot inside her, while rubbing my thumb over that little metal ball touching her clit.

That _does_ shut her up. Kinda. She's not talking anymore at least.

A few minutes later, I kneel down in front of her, carefully making sure that I don't ruin my stockings on the hard floor. I can feel her smirk without seeing it, her hands already on my head, gently guiding me towards her.

She's right. I _do _love it. It's naughty as hell, it's a perfect tease, a perfect toy and it even looks fucking cute. I make sure to show my appreciation of her getting it done, by giving it lots of very slow attention by my tongue.

"Fuck!"

She moans, almost there.

I stop the attention, look up at her from under her skirt and smile.

"What's the matter little slut? Can't handle it?"

She doesn't answer, just pushes me down under her skirt again, growling. Still smiling, I resume my duties.

This is how the night starts. The usual between her and me. Whenever one is too horny to just get off on her own, she'll visit the other. Sometimes a quickie, sometimes a whole night. Once an entire weekend in bed. This has led to quite a few _interesting_ situations. Such as that one time when I had to get her off in my backyard, with Hanna, Aria and Em up in my room. I don't even remember how I managed to pull that one off without any of them noticing.

Today is an all-nighter and sooner or later (later) we fall asleep in each other's arms.

When I wake up, I can hear she's in the shower.

I don't know what it is that attracts me to her or her to me. We can both freely admit that the other one's hot, but so are countless others and neither of us wants to jump _their _bones. Well, _I _don't, at least, but despite me calling her slut, she's surprisingly monogamous. Mostly. I think it's because she likes having someone who can stand up to her, in bed and out.

But regardless of any sexual and physical attraction, it's different with her. Any sort of relationship between us would be doomed to fail from the beginning. It would burn. It would be like those Type O hypergiant stars. Huge, super bright and they burn so hot, they burn out completely in just a measly few million years.

Yeah, right now I can hear Hanna in my mind, sighing and going 'God Spencer _Hawking_, you're like the biggest fucking nerd. Ever.'

Still. That would be us.

The sex is fan-fuckin'-tastic, but both of us know that it'll never be more. We'd most likely kill each other within two weeks in any full relationship and we're both ok with the way this is currently going. I smile. It _is _a fun kind of relationship!

I stretch when I hear her coming out of the shower, the satin covers sliding from my chest.

"I like that kind of sight in the morning." she says, looking at my naked breasts.

"Slut." I cleverly retort.

"You keep saying that and yet you seemed very pleased by that very slut last night."

She goes in for a slow, teasing kiss, her fingers already under the covers and between my legs.

I moan. I come. She smiles. At least this time it's _her_ who totally owns _my_ ass. We'll see about next time.

"I have to run, princess. Can I borrow a pair of stockings?" she asks, while already going through my hosiery drawer, pulling out a light cream stay-up pair with broad lace tops.

"Oh, I like _these_! I'll return them the next time."

I watch her, sitting on my chair. Naked. Sliding up my nicest, most expensive pair of silk stockings up her gorgeous legs.

I'm already turning wet again, when she nearly gives me an aneurysm, standing up and then bending over with her ass towards me, to pick up her thong. I love that little piercing of hers.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" I ask.

"What?" she asks, all innocent. I know she is.

She finishes getting dressed when we both realize that, no way will her skirt be long enough for those stockings.

"Guess I'll have to borrow a skirt, too," she says while picking out one of mine, "might as well make you wear mine today. You'd look so hot in it. Leave your panties. I'll be at the Brew around three and I hope you'll flash me."

"Yeah, I bet you wish you could get me to do that!" I reply, rolling my eyes at her.

She smiles her smile, slips on her heels, gives me another quick kiss with a "Thanks for the night, princess", and heads out of the room. I can hear the front door slam when she leaves Casa Hastings.

The Cheshire cat. That's what Jenna's smile always reminds me of.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we are. I'm not quite clear on how I will blend from this to the next part of the story, so bear with me. FavFollow if you like. Next chapter will be coming soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm *dreadfully* sorry this took so long, especially to my subscribers. I figured I would be able to squeeze some writing-time in during the evenings, but alas, real-life is a bitch. Not wanting to lug my 17" laptop with me to work everyday (a workstation laptop is HEAVY! More like drag-top) and not wanting to use office hardware to write stuff like this during lunch breaks, I settled for the middle ground and got myself a Bluetooth keyboard for my tablet. Now I can write while I smite (rhymes better than dine :p).**  
><strong>Well, here's chapter 2 and chapter 3 shouldn't take <strong>**_another_**** week to finish. And yes, less smut, as promised. ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I keep lying in bed for a while. It was Saturday and I was still tired from last night. Sometimes the reason for me drinking coffee, coffee the others have been known to describe as „industrial cleaning solvent", was as simple as it was shameful. After an hour of impudently doing nothing but dozing, my phone's alarm went off. I _had_ promised the girls that we'd meet at the Brew for a late breakfast and some studying.

Taking that shower I had been dreaming of all morning long, I feel the last remaining shadows of the past night drain from me, relaxing under the luxurious hot water. I step out after a long while, which somehow still doesn't feel nearly as long as I want it to last. After drying myself off, I get dressed. Buttoning up my shirt –and yes, I _am _wearing a complete set of underwear, thankyouverymuchindeed- my gaze wanders to _that_ skirt. Picking it up, the idea being to put it in the hamper, I examine it. It's a cute little number, reminding me of my hockey skirt. Just longer. Not that that would be something that took a lot of effort achieve –I swear, whoever got those outfits for the girl's hockey team, probably had an unhealthy obsession with young girls in very short skirts. I sigh and slip it on. It looks _damn_ good on me. Damn you Jenna.

I put on my grey converse and pack my remaining things for today's study session, laptop and all, stopping quickly to grab my first cup of coffee in a thermos for the way. Coffee for the way to get more coffee. Some days, life is just perfect. Snatching up my car keys, I step out and head to the brew, texting Aria that I'd run a few minutes late.

Up in my room, my thong was lying on the bed.

* * *

><p>When I arrive at the Brew, the others are already waiting for me.<p>

"That I get to see Spencer Hastings arrive not only late, but last...wow!" Emily says with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah, well, I lost track of time in the shower." I apologize while embracing Aria, who had immediately demanded a hug.

„I bet you did," Hanna comments. "Another thing you should lose is that skirt you`re wearing."

„Why? It's not too short for me is it?" I ask, slightly confused. "I think it looks good."

„Oh it does and no it isn't, but I saw Jenna wear that very kind last night. I'm sure that sharing a style with Jenna Marshall isn't what you want to be remembered for, do you?"

Emily snorts at that remark „I'm sure that this one skirt will not spell disaster for Spencer Hastings' reputation, Hanna."

„Thanks, Em." I reply.

„Whatever, but don't come whining to me, when –not if!- it`s too late!" Hanna counters.

We all roll our eyes at that and quickly start working on our individual assignments.

* * *

><p>Aria groans. „Spence, save me! You're my only hope. I have 3000 words of this essay all written up and I still don't know who was actually responsible for the outbreak of the First World War!"<p>

I smile at the tiny brunette.

„Well, if you find out, I'm sure lots of historians would be relieved and very interested." I reply at her over exaggerated desperation and see her looking puzzled.

„Sweetie, about the only thing historians _can _agree on nowadays, is that it wasn`t entirely the fault of Imperial Germany alone. That's what they taught for the longest time and it took them one hundred years of endless debate to get to _this_ point. Go figure."

Aria smiles „Thanks. I think that'll help me come up with some sort of conclusion."

I smile back at her, telling her she's welcome, in turn making Hanna roll her eyes at us. „I swear, if you two get any sweeter with each other, I _will _get you rings!"

Aria laughs at her „Go ahead, but they better be nice ones. Otherwise you won't be invited to the wedding."

Hanna just snorts and goes back to her math problems.

The door to the Brew opens and Em immediately looks up „Heads up, Jenna incoming."

I had totally lost the feeling for time. Was it three already? For a moment I fear she`d somehow blow our cover by coming over and saying something, but she heads straight to a table across from us, near the restrooms, ordering her coffee and not giving us more than a cursory glance.

After a short while, Aria remarks that she has to visit the bathroom and gets up. A minute after her leaving, my cell phone buzzes. It's a text from Jenna. „Show me." is all it read.

I put the phone down without answering, when it buzzes again. „Don't make me come over and feel for myself."

I swallow inwardly and slowly open my legs. Just enough to give her a nice view. Thankfully she was smart enough to pick a spot where nobody else was sitting, so she'd have a private show. I never look up from my work while doing her bidding, so when Aria materializes next to me, whispering into my ear, I nearly die.

„You might want to pay extra attention. I could see everything, the second I walked past Jenna. Bet she's enjoying the show. I would have never guessed you being the naughty type, after all. Should I be worried?"

She smiles sitting down and winks at me, while I turn beet-red, moving my legs together as fast as I can, glancing at Jenna. Who was sitting there, with _that_ smirk on her face, looking nonchalantly at her phone while sipping at her coffee.

„What was _that_ about?" Hanna asks, a puzzled look on her face.

„Nothing. Focus on your math problem, Hanna. I'm not going to let you drift of here, while I spend time - and nerves, a lot of nerves, Hanna - on trying to explain this to you! Unless you want to stop." Em scolded her.

Hanna just groans.

"Em, please! I really need to understand this. Passing this math class is a prerequisite to that computer class that I want to take, so I can spend more time with Caleb."

"Then focus, Hanna, focus!"

Watching Em point out the flaws in Hanna's algebra, I send a quiet prayer of thanks to whatever gods where listening, for keeping Hanna's prying nose out of this. Aria's attentiveness nearly got me into hot water here.

Aria just sits there and smiles.

I turn red, again, when my phone buzzes for the third time. I quickly glance over the text I received – from Jenna, who else?

"Nice one, Hastings. Thanks for brightening up the afternoon."

I quickly take an oath to the same gods, vowing to kill her the next time we were alone. Shortly after, I get caught up in explaining to Aria the intricacies of the two alliances in World War One, with Hanna and Em creating a steady background static of bickering.

I smile. I feel at home.

* * *

><p>A gloved hand plugged an USB cable into the camera it held in the other.<p>

„Import all media from USB device?" a pop-up dialog asked. Clicking on OK, the person patiently waited until the progress bar had reached 100% and another dialog reported that the transfer had finished without any errors.

A mouse cursor clicked on a video file, starting playback.

In the video Spencer Hastings was pinned against the wall of her bedroom and Jenna Hastings was leaning in for a very aggressive kiss.

**A** smiled.

* * *

><p>And there you have it!<br>Hope you enjoyed it. I think this will take more than 5 chapters, after all. Unless, that is, I decide to write longer chapters from now on. Ah well, we'll see. Again, let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions, corrections or even wishes, feel free to tell me. I promise to at least consider every idea. If I like it enough, I might turn it into another story, should I decide it won't fit in here! :)


End file.
